Tris,the gymnast
by Jordy426
Summary: Tris is an elite gymnast.Her forbidden boyfriend, Eric is arrogant and self-centered.Her parents are forcing her to date and maybe even somday marry him!Can she break free of the relationship, and be with her solemate four which is also a gymnast and ranked fourth in the world .Or will she get marrid to Eric?
1. Chapter 1

I do a back salto on the beam like my coach told ,twist, `s the same routine evertime.I do my dismount,and go get some you haven`t already guessed I,m a gymnastit,an elite gymnast.I`ve got a boyfriend even though I`m not supposed name is Beatrice Prior,but I go by parent are own a charity house.I finish my water,and go to the I land my dismount I go find my best friend ,Christina Mullins.I ask her if she`s ready we leave.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My boyfriend took me to name is parents don`t like gymnastics,they say it`s to force me to date Eric.I don`t like hime though.  
He`s cocky and arrogant.I like a guy named name is four because he is number four in the remembes his real are says that he likes me,but is to busy training to date anyone.I I wish I was a normal teenager.I go to sleep thinking about that.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx I wake up, brush my teeth,take a shower,put on my leo,brush and put my hair in a ponytail,eat breakfast(fruit salad because gymnasts have`t to have a healthey diet),get into my mustang convertable ,and drive just like always.I get to the gym at 7:00.I`m homeschooled.I put on my grips and go to the vault .  
Inhale,get ready,exhale,run!I do a yager onto the table ,do a 1 1/2 twist, land my best apparatus is bars, my favorite is vault.  
next I go to -off backhandspring 2 1 1/2 finishing I go to bars do my ,then go to beam as usual no mistakes.I go home get ready for my date with Eric ,and drive to the theater .We`re seeing a play.I don`t even know what it`s about.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx After my date I go home ,take a shower,put on my p.j.`s ,brush my hair and go to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up at 6:00a.m I get up take a shower, brush my hair and teeth ,eat .I drive to the I get there I see something I never imagined I'd best friend Marlene making out with my boyfriend Eric!I get out stand against my car and wait for them to notice me .Eventually I gave up and walked over there kicked Eric where it hurts,and bitch slap Marlene.I was kind of expecting Eric to cheat,but I wasn't expecting it to be with Marlene!Even though I don't like Eric that proves that Marlene wasn't my real friend!I get on the beam to blow off some know I'm glad that it happened now I don't have to deal with his shit.I do my round-off 1 1/2 dismount.I now go to the bars and do some random things like a kip or handstand.I finish that,and go to my very high d.o.d routine,finish.I saved the best for last.I put some more chalk on my hands and feet .I start running as fast as I can do a yachanco 3 1/2,land notice everyone's staring at me then I realize that I just made history!I did a yachanco 3 1/2!oh my god!I new I'm good considering I'm on the world team,but I didn't think I'd ever be able to do that!No one has ever done that!Ever!I can also do an arabion mount on bars!I'm the only person in the U.S. that can do that !  
I'm so prooud of myself!four walks over and says "Congrats!That was amazing!"then he wispers in my ear"Do you want to go out some time?"I nod.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx I'm getting ready for my date.I'm wearing a black ,one shoulder ,velvet dress.I've got smokey eyeshadow on fake glitter ends eylashes,blush,and somedark pink lipstick.  
I've got dimond earings on with a mathing necklace.I've got on my favorite black velvet stillettos,and my hair is down.I look good not pretty,because I'm not pretty.I'm not saying I'm mean I have low self I don' ,I look outside and see that four is herein his motorcycle.I run down stairs and open the door "You look beautiful!"he says"You don't look to bad yourself."I say "Why thank you!I know I'm aweosome1"he says in a joking takes me to a resteraunt I've never been to,but it looks really nice!We walk inside and I was right it is nice!Now let's see how they get seated I order the lobster,does to.I ask him what his real name is and he says I'll find out,I ask him what his favorite color is he says that it's asks me what mine is I say "black!"We both just the food eat in a comftorable get the check he takes me home on his walks me to the porch says bye and walks away,but before he can leave I say "wait!" "what?"he says.I kiss leaves then without amother word.I go to my room wash my face,take all my jewelry off, take my dress and shoes off,brush my teeth ,put on my p.j.'s,and go to dream is about him and me getting married we're both wearing an olympic gold medal!It is the best drream I've ever had! 


	3. Chapter 3

backhandspring,layout,1,1 1/2,land,and finish!"I wouldn't say it was flawless."coach keeler says"Close to it!"I say "That it is,but to win worlds you have to have it perfect!Infact you have to have it more than perfect!It has to be history making!Again!" I get onto the floor and do my starting pose,I go all the way down into my left leg split,touch my nose to my knee and wait for the music to it does I get up and do my feirce pose do a round-off backhandspring double arabian ,go down the side doing split jumps,and sheep jthenumps,and a straddle I do a double twirl,then do a round-off layout backhandspring 3 .I dancee a little more do my finishing pass a round-off backhandspring triple pike,and finish."Wonderful! I knew you could do a more than perfect routine!"coach Keelers says.  
"Bars next."he I go over to the chalk bowl put chalk on my hands and feet,change my grips,and do my starting swing,kip,handstand ,hecht,do a yager,straddle,backward swing,straddle circle,salto,qudruple salto dismount."amazing!No flaws!""thanks!"I I call she turns around and says"hmmm?""Come!"  
I say."what""You ready?""yep!"she says popping the p."Let's go then!"I say."kk!"she walk to my car in we get int the car I tell about mine and Tobias' date except I say four ,and keave out the part where he told me his real name."OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD!"she yells."Calm down!"I mutter God under my breath."Chris, you're sleeping over tonight!""Kk."she says.I park the car,and we walk into my house.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx "Dinner's ready!" says my mom.I hop up and say"Come on Chris!""I'm not hungry.""k."After eating I go to my room wash my face in my bathroom that's in my room,  
put on my p.j.s and go to sleeps in the extra room .  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I wake up do the normal routine ,go downstairs eat breakfast.A few minutes later I see Chris"Want some breakfast?""No."she said."Chris you havn't eaten since yesterday you've got to be hungry!""Well I'm not!"she snaps"and it's none of your bussiness anyway!""whatever."I mutter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx After traininnng I ask Chris if she wants to go to Salad Palsce with me and Tobias,she says no.I'm starting to think she's am I thibking,she's smarter than that!I go home read a little,take a shower,brush my hair and teeth,put on some p.j.s and go to bed. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I wake up to a bunch of people screaming"Happy Birthday!"oh yeah!It's my birthday,and the best part is today's Sunday we don't have traing on Sundays!So we're 4 going out for dinner and all of my friends are going to be there!I get up go to the bathroom get rerady,and put on my new 's a brown 0ff-shoulder top,a light blue denim mini skirt ,brown leggings,brown boots with fur on the top,gold hoop earrings and necklace.I go down stairs and see what I never wanted to see,  
Chris laying on the floor unconsious with paremedics around her. 


	4. Chapter 4

I 'm in the hospital waiting,Tobias is here to.I hope she's ok!Turns out she was anerexic!This is not only going to effect her life ,but also her gymnastics!Since she was team captain,the judges at every meetwill take away points from the whole team!She probably won't tell anyone exept the NGO and her friends.I can't believe this !"It's ok,at least she was on the ground and not in the air ."Tobias says'"yeah."He kisses me and tells me it's ok.  
A nurse comes in and says we can visit her now.I walk in and see her,lying on the bed with a bunch of tubes hooked up to her."How're you feelin'?"I ask."Fine,I guess."I tell her what she already knows,she won't be able to compete for a while.I feel awful!A docter tells us we have to leave,so we go to my house and go up to my picks me up bridal style,"woah!"I scream as he twirls me around in the kiksses me ,andhe takes off his shirt,I turns around and shows mw his back,he has tattoos all over it!They're the five traits of humanity,selflessness,intellegence,honesty, braveness,and kindness."wow!"I say"I know,I got it becuase I wanted a reminder of reality,anyone with all these traits are perfect,that's impossible in this world.""That's so smart.""Thanks,Tris?""yes?""I think I love you""I I think I love you to""goodnight.""night.  
xxx I wake up to a bright sun.I'm 17!OFFICIALLY!My stomach hurts!I go downstairs and make breakfast,but when I get down there my family is already there,including my brother Caleb that went off to colledge,and Tobias.  
I grab a plate and sit down they all look at me"What?"I say"You have gym.""Oh crap!"I say I hurry upstairs get my leo run downstairs ,slide on my shoes,get in my car and put my hair in a ponytail while I'm driving.  
xxx I get to the gym ,but ther's no cars parkesd there .I go inside look at the clock and realize I'm two hours I practice,I mean it won't hurt.I do vault first,then bars,then beam,then floor.I realize it's alredy been 2 hours !I look around and see only4 people,everyone else must be running late.I get on the floor and I'm stretching my cousin Molly comes 's wierd,she doesn't go to this 's a gymnast 're comes over to were I'm sitting and says"Ha!I see your still working on that gymnastics dream you have,you're never going to be even close to as good as I am!""Oh,right,I'm not ,because you suck!"  
"We'll see about that when I beet you at Worlds!Goodbye ,Beatrice""Bye,Mollicans"that's her nickname that her mom gave her.I walk over to my friend,Lexi ,she says "don't let her get to you!She's not worth it!"  
xxx I lay down in my bed trying to get to sleep.I think about Christina,and I think about Tobias,and I think about gymnastics,my are my thoughts before I fall asleep. 


End file.
